Love Isn't Love 'Til You Give It Away
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: Follows Maria and Georg over their engagement, from the gazebo scene to the end of the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Maria had always loved the outdoors. Ever since she was a child, the natural world had managed to soothe her mind. But not this time. Walking around the grounds of the von Trapp villa, it seemed that the ache in Maria's heart had only intensified.

She had been sent back here to find out if her life with Captain von Trapp was meant to be. But it wasn't. She hadn't been back for five minutes when the children had informed her of their father's engagement to Baroness Shraeder.

And it was at that moment that Maria knew that what the Baroness had said on the night of the party had been the truth. There was no way to stop it. She did love him. She was hopelessly, uncontrollably in love with the Captain. And she had only realised it at the moment it became obvious that he would never be hers.

* * *

Georg walked out onto the terrace. He needed a breath of fresh air. In truth he actually just wanted to get away from the chatter taking place in the parlour. Elsa was talking nineteen to the dozen about wedding preparations and Max wasn't being a help either. Georg felt like it was all too much and he had to get away.

He looked out across the grounds and out over the lake. And then he saw her. Maria. She was walking silently around the gardens. No, she was gliding. Gliding softly and slowly and could it be...sadly? He had known for a long time now that he was in love with her, but he hadn't admitted it to himself until this afternoon, when she had arrived back from the Abbey. And now he was trapped in an engagement with Elsa when the woman of his dreams was right there in front of him.

'She's wearing the blue dress,' he noticed. That beautiful, blue dress she had worn the night of the puppet show. The night he sang Edelweiss. But then Georg saw how sad she looked. He had never seen Maria look like this before. She had always been independent and strong-willed and confident. Now she looked sad and broken, like a fallen angel.

'What will my future be?' he wondered. But as he said those words in his mind, he knew. He had to break it off with Elsa, before it was too late. He loved Maria too much.

* * *

Though she had no experience with the world of love, Maria knew what she was feeling at the moment must be heartache. What she was feeling for the Captain was no mere schoolgirl crush. Knowing she could never be with him was agony.

She sat down on one of the stone benches outside the gazebo. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, lost in thought, when a voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Hello."

She looked up to find the Captain standing in front of her. 'Why is he coming to see me?' she wondered to herself. 'I have no business here now. He of all people must know that.'

"I thought I just might find you here," he continued. If she didn't know any better, Maria would have said he was trying to sound casual. She eased her hands off from where they were clenched around the bench and stood up to face him.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked cautiously.

Georg thought his heart would break seeing her like this. He knew he needed to take things delicately, so he didn't scare her. She already looked so fragile at the moment. "No, no, no. Sit down, please," he gestured to the bench. When she didn't move, he repeated the word, more gently this time. "Please."

She sat down carefully, but she didn't relax, Georg noticed. Her back stayed ramrod straight and her hands automatically clutched the edge of the bench again.

'She's not making this easy for me,' Georg thought. Instead he asked her if he could join her on the bench. Without waiting for a response he sat down opposite her, but then suddenly realised he had no idea how to proceed with the conversation.

"You know, I was thinking and I was wondering two things," he stammered. God, he had never felt this way around women since the first little while after he had met Agathe. "Why did you run away to the abbey? And what was it that made you come back?"

Maria didn't know how to respond to a question like that. The Captain was going to marry the Baroness and she would be back at the Abbey by the end of the summer, just like it was all originally planned. So why was he here asking her about her reasons behind leaving and returning?

In the end she decided honesty was the best policy, but given the circumstances she couldn't tell him the complete truth.

"Well, I had an obligation to fulfill. . .and I came back to fulfill it," she said simply.

"Is that all?" Georg asked.

"And I missed the children," she replied vaguely, not wanting to release any of the emotions she felt for him as she spoke.

"Only the children?" Georg enquired. He was sure this was not Maria's entire answer. He had seen the way she had looked at him when they were dancing the Laendler, and then again this afternoon when she first arrived back. He knew she loved his children, but unless he was madly mistaken, she loved him too.

And despite what Maria intended about hiding her emotions towards the Captain, her mind seemed to be subconsciously screaming at her to tell the Captain the truth. "No," she whispered.

It was barely audible but Georg had heard it. Clearly Maria had heard it too, because almost instantaneously, she corrected her mistake. "Yes. Isn't it right I should've missed them?"

Georg's heart had soared when he heard her words. There was actually a possibility that the feelings he felt for her were mutual. "Oh yes, yes of course," he replied, in a slightly more cheerful tone.

However, just because she'd proved (even if only accidentally) that she may love him, that didn't mean she would stay indefinitely. He was going to have to work a little harder. But once, again, he found he didn't know exactly what he should ask her.

"I was, uh, only hoping that perhaps you…perhaps you might, uh…" he was stammering again. 'What can I say to make her stay,' Georg asked himself. 'And not just for the summer. Forever.'

Just like Georg had never seen Maria act like this before tonight, Maria had never seen the Captain act this way before. Regardless of what was happening between him and the Baroness, she cared deeply about him.

"Yes?" she asked simply.

"Well, uh…nothing was the same when you were away…" he began, looking out towards the lake so he didn't have to meet her eyes "and it'll be all wrong again after you leave…and I just thought perhaps you might, uh…change your mind?" After he'd finished talking, Georg turned his gaze back to her, trying to analyse her reaction.

Maria's head drooped, but even that didn't get the separation from the Captain that she wanted, so she stood up off the bench and walked towards the gazebo. "I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things fine for you," she said, biting to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

'Am I losing her again?" Georg wondered as he saw her walk away slow. 'No! I can't let that happen.' Taking a deep breath, he did the only thing he could think of; the only thing guaranteed to make her pause.

"Maria," he said. As he expected, it stopped her in her tracks. She had never heard him call her by her name before and just like she had earlier on in the evening, she began questioning what the Captain was doing.

"There isn't going to be any Baroness," Georg continued.

"There isn't?" Maria asked. She was becoming more puzzled every time the Captain opened his mouth. "I don't understand."

"Well, we've called off our engagement, you see," Georg said, standing up and falling into step beside Maria.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quietly.

As they reached the edge of the gazebo, Georg registered what she had said. "You are?" he asked her.

Now it was Maria's turn to be surprised. Rather than answering the Captain's question, she turned around to face him. "You did?" she asked quietly.

Georg nodded as he crossed to the inside of the gazebo. "Well you can't marry someone when you're...in love with someone else," he asked, turning his head back to look Maria in the eye. "Can you?"

Maria's spirit had been lifted when the Captain announced that he'd broken off his engagement to Baroness Shraeder, but the effect was nothing compared to what she felt after hearing those words. Paralysed with disbelief, all she could do was shake her head slightly in response and remain still as Georg cupped her cheek and drew their faces closer together.

Although Georg gave her plenty of time to resist, Maria couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. She let her eyelids close slowly and soon all she could feel were his lips on hers. She had never known life could feel like this; she had never expected to fall in love. Dancing the Laendler with the Captain she had felt like she was floating on clouds, but that was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. She let the butterflies in her stomach take flight and slowly, slowly, began to return the kiss.

Georg knew he couldn't rush things, but his mouth pressed lightly against hers was enough to satisfy him for the moment. As their lips parted and their eyes opened, he nuzzled her forehead and let her lean in and rest against him and stroked the back of her neck.

"The Reverend Mother always says: 'When the Lord closes a door, somewhere He opens a window.'" Maria murmured into his shoulder.

Smiling, Georg took her head in his hands so he could view her entire face. "What else does the Reverend Mother say?" he asked her.

"That you have to look for your life," Maria said softly, her eyes never leaving Georg's face.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Georg. That was why she had felt compelled to return. It seemed that he owed The Reverend Mother a lot. "Is that why you came back?" he asked, even though he was almost positive he knew the answer.

Smiling, Maria closed her eyes and nodded.

"And have you found it...Maria?"

Maria's eyes, brimming with tears of amazement, were still wide with disbelief. "I think I have," she said, but as she gazed into Georg's eyes, seeing pure love reflected in them, there was no doubt that this was the path her life was meant to take. "I know I have."

"I love you,"

Each word the Captain said sent Maria spiralling further and further into a pit of disbelief-filled pleasure. First he had broken off his engagement, then he had kissed her, and now he had said out loud that he loved her. She leaned into him again and he began to kiss her face.

"Oh, can this be happening to me?" she moaned. Part of her wanted to stay here and succumb to these amazing new emotions she was feeling, but the Captain had made her feel things she had never believed it was possible for her to feel and she wanted to return those feelings, so as he continued to sweetly kiss her cheeks, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

As Georg heard the sweet notes leave her mouth, he distanced himself from her and listened fully to her beautiful voice. This was the first time he had heard her sing on her own. Yes, she had sung on the night of the puppet show, but then her voice had been mixed with the childrens'. Now she was singing by herself in the voice of an angel. And knowing that she was singing for him made it sound a thousand times more wonderful to Georg.

Never taking his eyes off her face, he slowly bent down and kissed her hands, where they were clasped tightly onto his in front of his chest, before straightening up again and listening as she finished the song.

Smiling, Georg led her over to the centre of the gazebo. "Do you know when I first started loving you?" he asked her. When she shook her head he answered, "That night at the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone."

"What?" she breathed, suddenly feeling compelled to tell him when she had first fallen in love with him. "I knew the first time you blew that silly whistle."

Inwardly, Georg cringed, but he didn't stop smiling. He reached out his hand and gently cupped her cheek. "Oh, my love," he said softly, before letting it fall and start singing her song to her, moving towards her and closing the distance between them.

Overcome with joy, Maria stepped forward and began to sing with the Captain. She leaned in leaned in to him and he planted feather light kisses all over her forehead.

As his lips left her face and he pulled his head back so he could gaze into her beautiful, bright eyes. The song continued, and he reached up and playfully touched her nose, savouring the sweet smile, full of love that grew on her face. As the song drew to a close, his arms moved to her back, while hers travelled up and wrapped around his neck.

When the final note left the lips, their mouths joined in another kiss, filled with even more love and passion than their first, though only slightly, as Georg didn't want to rush anything and scare Maria. He knew how inexperienced she was when it can to romance.

"Maria," he murmured, his lips never leaving her face. He was ready. He'd spent far too long agonising over Agathe's death, but standing here, he knew he could take the next step. "Is there anyone I should go to to ask permission to marry you?"

Maria pulled away and stared up at him. Had she heard correctly? 'He wants to marry me?' she asked herself.

But if the Captain really did want to spend the rest of his life with her, she wouldn't object. She loved him too much to refuse. But she didn't have anyone he could possibly go to, so she gave him the only answer she could. "Well, why don't we ask-"

"The children?" he cut her off, having known exactly what she was going to say before the words had left her mouth.

She nodded and they both laughed softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you really think they would take offense to it?"

"No, I don't," Maria said softly. But then, her eyes fell to the floor and her head drooped.

"What is it, my darling?" Georg asked, cupping Maria's cheek and tilting her face up towards his again.

"But, are you sure about this Captain?" she asked him. "I'm a dirt-poor girl from the country, a failure of a nun and I know nothing about Austrian society. I'm not exactly proper baroness material."

"Proper!" Georg was outraged. "Maria, do you honestly think I care whether any of this is proper or not? I love you because you're beautiful and unique and independent. I want to marry you because I love you, not because I think you would make the perfect baroness."

"Not that I would," Maria giggled softly.

"Not that it matters," Georg said. "I love you and the children love you. Those facts are more important than any title or standing in society."

After kissing her forehead again lightly, Georg trailed his hands from where they rested on Maria's shoulders to her hands and he led her over to one of the benches lining the outside of the gazebo.

He took a seat on the edge of the bench and motioned for Maria to do the same. She responded eagerly, very unlike how she had acted when he put forth the very same question earlier that evening.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she rested herself lovingly against his side.

They didn't know how long they stayed out there, resting in each others' arms. Maria told him stories about how she had been orphaned at a young age, her horrifying childhood with her uncle and how she wound up at the Abbey. Georg told her all about his past in the navy and how he'd met Agathe; telling her more about his late wife than he'd ever told anybody else.

* * *

He suddenly stood up and walked back to the centre of the gazebo. Maria felt sad at no longer being in his arms, but then he turned around to face her. "And now, my dear Fraulein," he said with a mischievous smile. "I for one don't believe you forgot the steps of the Laendler that night, and I was wondering if you would do me the honour of finishing it here with me."

Maria's face broke out into a huge grin. "Of course, Captain," she said, dipping down to a curtsy.

Georg gently took Maria's hand in his and soon the couple were dancing the folk dance in the gazebo under a full moon and a sky full of stars.

Neither felt the need to pull away during this dance, and, as it ended, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes and Maria could hardly breathe. She had never expected anything like this to ever happen to her.

She had planned on living her life away in the convent at Nonnberg, and yet God had led her here. But she didn't mind that she was no longer going to be a nun. Dancing in Georg's arms she knew she was where she belonged. She was home.

* * *

Georg was left breathless too. After Agathe had died, he had felt as though he'd died with her. He certainly hadn't ever considered on falling in love again, even with Elsa.

And then Maria had arrived, and brought music back into the house, opened up his mind to life and, most importantly, brought him closer to the children. He was so fortunate to have found love in the amazing woman he was dancing with, and that she loved him back.

* * *

When the dance ended, Georg dipped Maria down and kissed her. Maria smiled underneath his lips and kissed him back, with a ferocity that startled Georg. It was still very light, but something unexpected coming from someone who was as new to romance as Maria was.

"That was amazing," Maria sighed, as their lips parted.

"No," Georg said. "You are."

Thank you, Captain," she said softly. "But all the same, I think we should head off to bed now, don't you agree?"

Georg nodded and, with Maria still clutching tightly onto his hand, they walked out of the gazebo, through the gardens and up to the house. After producing a key from some invisible pocket in his jacket and unlocking the door, Georg led his fiancée through the empty silent house to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Maria my darling," he said, clutching her hand through the gap in between door and the wall.

"Goodnight... Georg," she leaned forward and kissed him again, relishing in the fact that she could at last call the Captain by his first name. '_Georg_' she sighed as she crossed the room to her bed.

It sounded wonderful.

* * *

Maria woke earlier than normal the next morning. She had forgotten to close her curtains the evening before and now a drop of golden sun was spilling through the window and onto her face. She smiled to herself. Last night had been magical.

Quickly, however, she remembered that, for the moment, she was still the governess in the household, and it was still her duty to look after the children. Not that Maria had ever considered looking after the children as a duty; she had loved every minute of it.

Since she was still the governess, for the time being, she knew that she would need to go and wake them up and get them ready for the day. In fact, she was surprised that none of them had come in and awoken her – after all, they were all overjoyed at having her back with them.

Quickly she got dressed and slipped out of her room. But as she approached the children's bedrooms', she saw Georg slipping out of the girls' bedroom and softly closing the door behind him.

"Good morning, dear" he said, taking her hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "I have woken the children up. You won't have to worry about them until after breakfast."

Maria smiled at her fiancé as they descended the stairs together. When they reached the bottom step, Max suddenly appeared from out of the parlour.

"Surprise, surprise," he greeted them cheerfully. "I must say Georg, even with Elsa telling me last night, before I drove her off to the railway station, I really was wondering when you would admit it to yourself that you'd fallen in love with the Fraulein."

"Yes," Georg announced. "In fact, Maria and I are going to be married."

"Again," Max was grinning even more. "I'm not at all surprised. And I think the children, or some of them at least, figured something was going on."

Georg looked over at Maria with a smile on his face. "Let me guess," he asked. "Brigitta?"

Maria simply grinned back. "She notices everything."

"Well, anyways, I'm so happy for you both," Max said. "And I'm sure the children will be too."

* * *

Knowing there would be a lot to discuss over breakfast, Maria and Georg smiled at one another and followed Max to the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

The children scurried into the dining room eagerly and after a hurried 'good morning' to their father and Max, converged on Maria, nearly knocking her off her chair and flat onto the ground. They were all ecstatic at having their governess back.

Georg, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled about this behaviour. As much as he loved both his children and Maria, in his mind, breakfast was still a formal occasion. In other words, no running about or acting uncivilised.

"Children, kindly take your seats," he said, suppressing a small smile. The children quietened immediately and hurried back to the places. "Whose turn is it to say 'grace'?"

"I think Fraulein Maria should say it," Marta piped up softly.

"Oh yes," chorused her siblings.

"Very well then," Georg said, gesturing to Maria, who was seated in her usual place opposite him. "Would you, Fraulein?"

She flashed him a small smile before dropping her head and murmuring a silent prayer, thanking God for much more than anyone in the room would know. Except maybe her fiancé.

'This is turning out to be like Maria's first night here,_'_ Georg thought to himself as he watched her, fighting his will to not break out into a broad grin. He didn't want the children to get any ideas before he told them officially; though like Max said, he had no doubt Brigitta suspected something already.

* * *

Even if she hadn't noticed anything going on between her father and her governess, the middle von Trapp daughter noticed that something was amiss in this situation.

"Um, excuse me, Father," she asked quietly, raising her hand as if she was in the classroom at school. "Shouldn't we have waited for the Baroness?"

Georg knew now was the time to face the music. "Children, there's something you need to know. The Baroness and I are no longer engaged. We ended our relationship last night and she left for Vienna."

"Why?" Louisa enquired. Georg knew that out of all his children, Louisa was probably the most opposed to her father marrying the Baroness.

"Mind your own business," Friedrich shushed her.

'Definitely like her first night here,' he thought. Instead he said, "Actually, Friedrich, Louisa has a right to know the answer to her question."

"When I asked Baroness Shraeder to marry me I did it for all the wrong reasons. I didn't do it because I loved her, or because I thought she was the right choice to be your new mother. I did it for social reasons and the fact that I felt I needed to remarry quickly, as your mother had insisted."

The children were in awe. Even the little ones seemed to understand the severity of what their father had just said. Everything was quiet for a moment.

* * *

It was Liesl who broke the silence. "Wow Father. You never told us Mother asked you to remarry if she died."

Georg smiled at his eldest daughter. She really was growing up. She reminded him so much of Agathe; except for her hair, which she inherited from him, she looked exactly like her mother. She was very much like Agathe in her personality as well; she was so kind and caring and sweet.

"So we came to the conclusion last night that our engagement wasn't the right thing and ended it." Georg looked up briefly to see everyone's faces; already the children were looking noticeably happier.

"That being said, there is someone I would like to marry, for all the right reasons," he continued. "However, before I can, I am going to need your permission."

The children nodded. "Okay," they chorused.

"Do we know her?" Kurt asked.

Georg nodded at his youngest son.

"Do we like her?" Gretl asked hopefully.

Another nod. "Yes."

That was when Georg saw smiles forming on his three oldest daughters' faces. He was quite sure they were all aware of his intentions.

"It can't be..." Louisa breathed.

"Is it..." Brigitta continued.

"Fraulein Maria?" Liesl finished.

This caused everybody else's head to snap up and them all to start talking at once, over the top of each other.

"Yes, children," Georg announced. "It is. I would like to marry Fraulein Maria. So...do I have your-"

But before he was able to finish the sentence, all seven of the children had leapt of their seat and were converging on Maria for the second time in one meal.

"I'd take that as a 'yes', wouldn't you, Georg?" Max said. Georg had completely forgotten his friend was there, despite the fact he was sitting right next to him.

Georg smiled at him. "Yes, I would."

* * *

All the children were so excited at the news they'd just heard that they could hardly contain themselves through the rest of breakfast.

"Can I be the flower girl, Fraulein Maria?" Gretl asked.

"No," piped up Marta shyly. "Father said I could be the flower girl. Please let me be the flower girl, Father," she said looking up at her father eagerly.

"How would you like to both be flower girls," Maria said. The girls' faces lit up and they squealed happily.

As soon as the children were excused, they all skipped off happily to the schoolroom. Georg had never seen his children so eager to do their lessons.

Then he realised that one of his children had remained behind in the dining room. It was Liesl.

She walked over and gave her father a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you, Father," she said, practically sobbing as she leaned into her shoulder.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Georg smiled as he patted Liesl's back. "Now, go off and join your brothers and sisters."

Liesl smiled and was on her way out the door, when Maria called her over. Just as eagerly, Liesl skipped over to her governess' side.

"Liesl," Maria began, breathing heavily. This was a big step for her. "Liesl, I would like you to be my maid of honour."

Liesl's mouth broke into a grin and her eyes glowed. "Oh, yes," she wept, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'd be honoured."

"Thank you," Maria said. Now she had tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to ask when Louisa and Brigitta were around in case they got jealous."

But Liesl only smiled. "Nonsense. Brigitta will be happy with whatever you and Father choose to do. And Louisa? Being a bridesmaid doesn't seem like her 'thing'; she's such a tomboy."

Georg looked up at his fiancé and his eldest daughter. He didn't think he'd ever been more proud in his entire life. But at the moment, Liesl still needed to hurry off and do her lessons.

"Liesl," he called, jerking his head towards the door.

Liesl nodded her head, telling her father she understood. She skipped to the door and squealed "Whee," before racing off to join her siblings.

* * *

Around noon, after the children had finished their studies for the day, Max announced he had to go into town to run some errands.

"Can we go with Uncle Max, Father?" Friedrich asked. The question took everyone by surprise. Normally, the children would not let Maria out of their sight, and here they were willingly asking if they could go on an outing with Max.

Not that Georg minded. If he agreed (which he was very inclined to do), he would be able to spend the whole afternoon alone with his fiancée. That seemed like the most magical thought in the world.

"If Max doesn't mind," he said simply, flashing a small smile at Maria.

The children all then turned and converged on Max.

"Please can we come into town with you, Uncle Max?" asked Kurt.

"Oh yes, may we, Uncle Max?" begged Marta.

"Certainly," said Max enthusiastically. "Let's go."

* * *

Maria and Georg stood on the front steps long after the car had pulled out of the driveway, holding each other tightly.

"Well," said Georg, kissing Maria's head. "It looks like we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Is there anything in particular you would like to do? Or anywhere you'd like to go?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm the happiest girl in the world," she cried joyfully. Then suddenly something floated into her mind. "Actually..." she said. "I know exactly where we can go..."


	4. Chapter 4

Once the pair were in the car, Maria gave her fiancé directions to where she wanted to go but wouldn't tell him the final destination.

"Where are we going, my love," Georg teased her as they drove through Salzburg.

Maria simply smiled. "You'll see," she said pointing in the direction she wanted him to go. "That way."

Georg rolled his eyes as he directed the car in the direction Maria indicated. "Are we getting close?"he asked her.

She nodded, looking off into the distance and seeing their destination rise to meet them.

* * *

"Here we are," she said gleefully as the car pulled up in front of Untersberg.

Georg just grinned. "So this is your mountain," he said with a smile in his voice.

Maria's head whipped around. "How did you know?"

"The children may have mentioned it once or twice," Georg replied guiltily.

"Ah, yes," said Maria. "I brought them here for a picnic about...oh...a week after you left for Vienna. It's where I first taught them to sing..." her voice faded at the memory and she glanced up at the sky.

"So I wanted to bring you here," she said, turning back to look at her fiancé. "You deserve to see it more than anyone."

Georg's heart instantly warmed. From the couple of brief mentions his children had made of 'Maria's mountain' he understood that it was a very important and sacred place to her, so for her to allow him to visit was something truly special.

* * *

They took the train up to the mountain top. Maria was out of the carriage before the train had completely stopped and Georg had to run to keep up with her.

'Next time she brings me up here,' he thought to himself 'I must remember to dress accordingly.'

* * *

Maria sat on the soft grass, her head tilted up to the sky, the sun beating down on her face as she waited for Georg to catch up with her. She was thinking about her very early memories of the Untersburg; how in her mind it became her mountain...

_The car rumbled along through the busy streets of Salzburg. Maria sat alongside her father in the front seat. This was rare; normally, no matter the circumstances, she had to sit in the back seat. However, her father had decided for their short visit to Salzburg, she could sit in the front of the car beside him._

_The six year old's bright eager eyes took in everything around her. The breeze that came through the open window blew her curls into a tangle. _

"_It's beautiful here, Father," she breathed, looking high into the sky. Then, she noticed a great landform looming over the horizon, as if watching over all the city. _

"_What's that?" she asked her father, indicating the mountain._

"_That Maria," said her father. "is the Untersburg. The most amazing mountain in all Salzburg."_

"_Really?"_

"_Well, that's my opinion," he said. "Would you like to visit there this afternoon? You can take a train up to the very top of the mountain."_

_Maria's eyes sparkled and she nodded her head eagerly. _

_True to his word, Maria's father took her to the mountain that very afternoon. She told him over and over again how beautiful it was and how much she loved it. _

"_Well then," said her father. "Why don't you make it your own mountain."_

_Maria nodded, as if agreeing this was a good idea. 'My mountain' she decided. '__That would be wonderful.__'_

* * *

The sound of Georg approaching broke Maria from her reverie. He smiled at her, but before he could say a word, she had leapt up and run across the grassy field into his arms. Georg only grinned wider and held her tighter.

"It really is beautiful up here," he mused.

"You haven't seen the half of it," she said with a smile. "Come on, I want to show you the brook."

And with that, she was off again. Georg sighed and raced off after her.

He found her by the brook. She was balanced on the stones that formed a sort of bridge over the brook, bending down with her hand in the cool water.

"It's exquisite, darling," he said. "How ever did you become acquainted with this amazing mountain?"

She smiled and told him all about her visit sixteen years ago, just before her father died and how from then on the Untersburg was cemented in her heart as 'her mountain'.

Maria then left the stream and rushed over to her fiancé, linking her arm through his. They walked along together, smiling at each other and talking of little insignificant things that seemed to hold worlds of meaning.

* * *

They weren't sure how long they'd stayed up on the Untersburg until Maria noticed the sun getting lower in the sky.

"We'd better be off," she said to Georg. "Or we'll never make it home in time for dinner and the children and Max will wonder where we are."

Georg smiled at her. "Well yes, I have to agree with you on that," he said. "Although, the prospect of spending the rest of the day here alone with you is very alluring."

At that Maria smiled back playfully, as, hand in hand, the two walked back towards the train.

* * *

That night at dinner, Franz entered the dining room while everyone was finishing their dessert, with a telegram for Georg. As usual, after discovering Rolfe had delivered it, Liesl excused herself and dashed out of the room.

Georg smiled as he read the telegram. It was from his old friend from the Navy, Werner Huber. He and his wife Johanna had been invited to the party he had reluctantly thrown for the Baroness, but had unfortunately been unable to attend. To make up for it, they were inviting Georg to a ball they were hosting in two weeks time.

"Who is the telegram from, Father?" asked Kurt.

"Werner," Georg told his son. "He and Johanna are inviting me to a ball to make up for the fact they couldn't come to the Baroness's party."

"Can you please tell them to say 'hello' to Rupert for me, Father," Louisa said to Georg. "I think he's dreamy."

Georg raised his eyebrow, and stole a glance at Maria. She too appeared taken aback. After all, Liesl had told her this very morning that Louisa was a tomboy. 'Still,' she thought. 'she's a girl all the same."

"And tell them to say 'hello' to Martina for me Father please," Brigitta said. "She's ever so nice."

"I will," Georg promised.

* * *

After dinner had finished and the children were all tucked away in bed, Georg took Maria's hand and led her into his study. She had never been in there before, but she immediately guessed where Captain had taken her.

"Oh my," she breathed, as she took in the room. The back wall and the wall to her left were lined with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. The wall to her right had a huge window, with a desk placed underneath. On the far side of the desk was a gramophone and opposite the desk was a large sofa.

"Why did you bring me in here, Captain?" she asked him playfully.

He smiled his adorable half-smile that she loved so much. "I need to talk to you about the Huber's ball.

"Oh yes, of course," she said softly. "I hope you have a wonderful time."

Georg was shocked. "Maria, you can't possibly believe I'm going to attend the Huber's ball alone.

"Oh Georg, please, you wouldn't want me there. You only asked me to marry you yesterday. I know absolutely nothing about Austrian society or the aristocracy;" she pleaded. "I'll just be an embarrassment to you. Not to mention everybody will look down on me once they find out I was your governess."

Desperately, Georg turned her around to face him. "Maria," he said sternly. "There is no way you could possibly embarrass me. And as for your knowledge of Austrian aristocracy? The ball is not for another two weeks. I will make sure you're prepared enough by that time to endure a few hours of socialising."

"But-" she protested, but he cut her off with a quick, soft kiss.

"You're going to have to end up doing this a lot more often," he told her. "We may as well start practising now. I'll be right there, by your side all night. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Okay," Maria nodded, before tilting her head up and kissing her Captain again.

* * *

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far guys! It means the world to me. Also thank you for the wonderful members on TSOM Fanfiction who helped me with the last name of the family. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at breakfast Georg announced that he had some errands to run. He departed as soon as breakfast had ended, and since the children were occupied with their studies, Maria was left to amuse herself.

First off, she decided to review her wardrobe, since she needed something to wear to the ball. She knew Georg wouldn't mind in the slightest what she was wearing, but she was certain that she would need something more appropriate; more elegant.

After checking the wardrobe twice over, she came to the unfortunate, but expected conclusion that she really didn't have anything that she would be able to wear for the ball. Feeling slightly sad, she decided to turn to the one thing she knew would cheer her up; music. She retrieved her guitar and went over to the bed to play and sing to herself.

* * *

When Georg arrived back home, just before lunch, he went straight to his bedroom. He smiled at his reflection in the full length mirror, before drawing a small object out of his jacket pocket. He flipped the box open and stared at the ring inside.

'Yes, it's perfect for her,' he decided, thinking about what his seven-year old daughter had whispered to him after she somehow manage to discover what he was going to do today.

As he left the bedroom and began to make his way over to the dining room just in time for lunch, he heard a voice coming from upstairs. He could immediately tell who it was. It was her voice.

Once again mesmerised, he found himself climbing the staircase without being fully aware of what he was doing, and before he knew it, he had arrived at Maria's bedroom door.

He knocked twice, but entered before she said anything. She was sitting on the bed absently strumming her guitar and singing softly to herself.

"Have I ever told you I think your voice is the happiest sound in all the world?" he asked her.

"No," she smiled at him, shaking her head.

Well, I do," he said as he kissed her forehead. "What's that beautiful song called?"

Maria smiled up at him. "'Whistling Away The Dark'. I can't even remember where I first learnt it; it seems like I've known it forever."

* * *

Georg sat down beside Maria on the bed and watched as she carefully put her guitar down on the floor.

"I missed you," she said, leaning over and capturing him in a kiss.

That simple action was enough to start a fire burning in Georg. Good God, what did this woman do to him? He was old enough to be her father and yet he had fallen head over heels in love with her, in less time than it had taken him to fall in love with Agathe. He deepened the kiss and subconsciously reached his hand up Maria's skirt, clutching at her thigh.

She stiffened and quickly broke off the kiss, backing away. Her cheeks were red and Georg was sure he'd blown it.

However, before he could say anything, she spoke. "No, don't apologise Georg. I'm just still very new to all of this, but by no means did I not like it."

"Well that's good news," Georg said, exhaling deeply. For Maria to simply say that, it showed just how much more comfortable she was becoming with their relationship. That made him so happy.

But when he looked up at his fiancée again, he saw that she was blushing again. "What is it?"

"This just proves that I'm going to make mess of things at the ball," she said, starting to sob. "And – oh Georg, I don't even have a dress to wear."

Georg put his arm around her. Already his mind was turning with a way to fix her problem. "Don't worry darling," he said. "I may have just the thing. But we'd better go now, or we'll be late for lunch."

* * *

After, the children approached Maria and begged her to come and join them in whatever ridiculous game they were off to play. However, before she was able to respond, Georg caught her eye and shook his head very slightly. She didn't see Marta glance at her father expectantly, who nodded in response.

"What was that about," she asked him when the children had finally been persuaded to go off and play their games without their governess.

"I want to show you something," he smiled.

* * *

"I've already been in here Georg," she teased when they arrived in the courtyard where they had danced the Laendler.

"I know," he smiled. "But it occurred to me that I never proposed to you officially. And I figured here would be the best place, since the night of the party was the night I figured out I really was in love with you."

Maria gasped as Georg dropped to his knee and pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket. It was a slim gold band, with a diamond in the centre, flanked on either side by a small stone of rose quartz.

"Oh my goodness"

"Maria," Georg said. "I love you more than I ever thought I could again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes," she choked out, feeling her eyes well with tears as she let Georg slide the ring onto her finger.

"Marta mentioned that pink was your favourite colour too," he said, as he stepped back to watch her admire the ring in the sunlight streaming through the windows.

Maria couldn't help but grin even more. Then, remembering what he had said before lunch, she turned back to Georg. "What did you mean when you said that you had 'just the thing' to fix my wardrobe problems?" she asked.

"Wait right here," Georg said. He was out the door before he had finished the sentence.

* * *

Back up in his bedroom for the second time that day, he carefully opened his closet. Inside, at the very, very back was the dress he'd bought for Agathe just before she had died. It had stayed at the back of his closet, untouched for five years now. It may as well get some use.

He brought it back down to the courtyard, where he found Maria patiently awaiting his return, absently humming to herself.

"Ahem," he coughed, making his presence known and causing her to turn around. "Will this do?" he asked, holding out the dress to her.

Once again, Maria was rendered speechless as she took in the beautiful gown her fiancé was holding. It had thin straps and was covered with intricate gold beads halfway down the bodice, under which orange-red material floated to the floor, with a band of golden beads at knee height.

"I bought this for my wife to wear just after Gretl was born," Georg explained. "She may as well get some use out of it."

Maria knew that he was talking about his first wife in the first sentence, but she was clearly the person he was talking about using this dress, even though they weren't married yet.

She had never owned anything this beautiful before. True, some of the clothes she had made had been pretty, but this garment was something that would rival the Baroness' evening gowns. And here Georg was, willingly offering it to her.

"You want me to have this?" she asked him. "Really?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "Maria, I love you more than anything in world. You brought me back to life and I cannot do enough to repay you. And I think you will look amazing in this and that you should wear it to the ball."

He smiled that half smile that she couldn't resist and she raced over into his arms.

"So is that a 'yes'?"

She could only nod.

* * *

The next couple of weeks past by in a blur and soon the night of the ball had arrived.

* * *

The girls were all crowded in Maria's bedroom as they watched their governess get ready. Needless to say, Friedrich and Kurt decided they had better things to do with their time.

"Liesl, could you zip me up please?" Maria asked. Liesl nodded and walking over, pulled the zip up at the back of her governess's dress.

"What do you think?" Maria asked the girls, turning around.

"You look really pretty, Fraulein Maria," Gretl said softly.

"I think it was so nice of Father to give you a dress he bought for Mother," Louisa said.

Maria nodded as she picked up a small golden locket in the shape of an oval. Her mother had given it to her for her second birthday. She pulled it around her neck and latched the clasp.

"Can we see the ring again, Fraulein Maria?" Marta asked. Maria smiled as she held out her hand so the girls could admire the ring. Ever since Georg had given it to her two weeks ago, the children had been asking nonstop to see the ring, but Marta was always particularly interested. Maria supposed it had something to do with the fact she told her father what type of ring to buy.

She had never felt more like a princess, and although she was still terrified she would make a fool of herself tonight, the thought of being at a party with Georg thrilled her. With one final look at herself in the mirror, she waved a goodbye to the girls and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

She didn't hear the excited explosion of giggles from within.

* * *

Georg was waiting at the bottom of the staircase when she came down. He was dressed in the same suit he had worn on the night of the Baroness's party. 'He's so handsome,' Maria thought dreamily as she descended the last few steps.

'She does look gorgeous in that dress,' Georg thought as he saw her float towards him. She giggled softly and blushed when he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Well, shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

She simply nodded and smiled as she looped her arm though his and they headed out the door.

* * *

All too soon they had arrived at the Huber's villa. Maria's anxiety had only intensified on the journey and she was clutching at Georg's arm tighter than ever.

"Darling, you're trembling," said Georg. Then he pried his arm out of her grip and turned her to face him, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Maria, I promise I won't let anything happen to you tonight. Trust me."

Maria swallowed and nodded, grasping Georg's hand tighter than she had all night. Then together, they prepared to enter the ball.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for those who were expecting the ball straightaway. For those who noticed, the 'Darling Lili' references were intentional, and there will be more Julie Andrews movie references in later chapters. And for those who haven't read 'Running Away From Memories', yes the 'trembling' line is a reference to when I met Julie (I just love talking about it, so don't be surprised if it comes up in my later stories).**

**Please keep the comments coming; they make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

The only other ball Maria had been present at was the one Georg had hosted for the Baroness, and at first glance, this party appeared no different. So why did she feel so different this time?

"Oh help!" she gasped, taking in the scene with the men in their spotless suits dancing gracefully with the women in their stylish, sparkling gowns. 'How can I ever measure up to this?' she thought to herself. Though she was dressed in the prettiest clothes she'd ever had, she suddenly felt plain in comparison to the other party guests.

"Maria?" Georg's calm voice brought her back to reality. "Maria, are you ready?" he asked.

She stared up at him and then slowly nodded her head. Gulping back her nerves, she let him lead her through the foyer to where Werner and Johanna were standing greeting the guests.

* * *

"Georg," cried Werner, when he saw his friend coming towards him. He had never seen the woman he was accompanying before; but he thanks to the notice Georg put in the newspaper, as well as the telegram he had been sent that this was his new fiancée, Maria. Her blonde hair was cut short; shorter than he had ever seen on a woman, yet somehow it seemed to suit her perfectly. Although it was obvious that she was nervous, she seemed to glow, shining in her red and gold gown and despite being several years younger than the Captain, Werner hadn't seen his friend look happier in five years.

"Werner," Georg said enthusiastically, firmly shaking his friend's hand. "It's so good to see you." He meant it too. His children weren't the only thing he'd pushed out of his life after Agathe had died; he'd also abandoned contact with his friends. Moments like this made him realise how valuable they were to him.

As Georg greeted Johanna, Werner lifted Maria's hand to his mouth and lightly kissed it. "How do you do, Maria?"

Maria, slightly startled, half-stumbled, half-curtsied at the man as she took in his appearance. He had dark blonde hair, which either wasn't as grey as Georg's, or simply better hidden. His eyes were a dark green, but she could tell they were kind. The years of Navy service hadn't been as kind to him as they had been to Georg; he was balancing ever so slightly on a cane and kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm very well, thank you sir," she said softly.

"Maria, please, call me Werner," he insisted.

"It's lovely to meet you, Maria," said Johanna. Her eyes were dark, almost chocolate coloured and a long waterfall of red-brown waves that tumbled halfway down her back. She was dressed in an elegant peach coloured gown with silver sparkles glistening on the hemline and waist. "I'm sure we will all be very good friends."

"When is the wedding again, Georg?" Werner asked. "I'm so happy for you."

"In two weeks time," Georg told his friend. "I'm so glad you are coming. I hope you'll enjoy it."

* * *

"See, was that so hard?" Georg asked her as they made their way through to the ballroom.

"No," she admitted. "But the evening hasn't even properly begun. Who knows what will have happened by the time we have to leave?"

"Well, the orchestra is playing a beautiful waltz. I'm sure we can't cause too much trouble by simply dancing," Georg said. "So, what do you say?"

Maria nodded, and let Georg lead her over to the dance floor, before she relaxed in his arms and they began to move in time with the music.

* * *

"I still can't believe what you said to them as we came in," Maria murmured into Georg's shoulder as they spun lightly around the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, it still seems so surreal that we're getting married, and in only a fortnight," she replied. I'm still having enough trouble comprehending how these things could possibly happen to me."

"Does this make it seem believable?" Georg asked, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

She nodded, pressing her lips more firmly to his in an effort to portray just how much love she felt for him.

* * *

They danced on and on, losing track of time; aware of nothing else but each other. Maria asked Georg if he knew anything about Werner's limp, and he told her the tale of when the submarine fleet collided with a bomb.

"We managed to get everyone out in time," he said. "But a few men, like Werner had their legs irreversibly damaged in the blast. Some even lost their limbs." His eyes glazed over at the memory.

"Bad times, then?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, bad times indeed," he said. "But I've been through worse."

"Well, let's try not to think about it right now," she suggested.

"Oh, now you're the one telling me to forget my worries enjoy the party," he said cheekily. "You, Fraulein, are amazing."

Her cheeks tinged pink, but she smiled, put her head on his shoulder and they continued to dance.

* * *

It seemed like they had only been dancing for a few fleeting minutes when it was announced that it was dinner was served. With her hand locked firmly onto his, Georg led Maria through the crowd of partygoers to the dining room.

They had seats opposite another good friend of Georg's, Karl Reimers, and his wife, Elisabeth. Like Werner and Johanna, they offered the couple their best wishes on their impending marriage and they both thought Maria was absolutely charming.

* * *

As Georg pulled out Maria's chair, she relaxed slightly, leaning back against a suit of armour. She didn't realise what had happened until it was too late; the armour had toppled over and had bumped against the table, sending the spear straight through the roasted pig, with the apple, that was previously in the pig's mouth skewered on the end of the spear.

Maria's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and her hands automatically moved to cover her cheeks, but there was no mistaking that she was blushing.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Karl.

Maria was too stunned to respond.

"Are you sure?" Elisabeth said. "Your face is all red."

Maria just wanted to crawl into a hole in the ground and weep until she was drowning in a pool of her own tears. She knew something like this would happen. Oh why had Georg forced her to come tonight? Everything would be so much better if she had just stayed at home.

She felt Georg's arm wrap around her as she buried her face in her hands. But then, a shout from the head of the table made her change her mind on everything. "Anybody for pork?" Werner cried happily.

Her face beaming, she securely took her seat to enjoy the rest of dinner.

* * *

By the time dinner was halfway over, Maria was feeling much more comfortable with her current situation, and her little hiccup at the beginning of dinner was lost in her memories of the past. Maybe life in the Austrian aristocracy would be so bad after all. And as long as Georg was right there beside her, she felt positive that it would all be alright.

* * *

**Thanks for all the amazing comments on this story. I love you all. And thank you so much to bingblot for letting me use Karl and Elisabeth in my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

First thing the next morning, Georg went into Maria's bedroom to make sure she really was okay after the events of the previous evening. When he entered, he founded her sitting up in bed, staring blankly at the far wall. Although she was definitely wide awake, Georg could tell she hadn't slept well.

"Good morning, darling," he said softly, sitting down on the end of her bed. His voice broke her out of her daydreams and her eyes focused on her fiancé. She shot him a weak smile and a tired greeting.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep very well," Georg guessed. "Would I be right?"

Maria's cheeks immediately turned rosy and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Georg," she sobbed. "I couldn't stop thinking about dinner last night. I've ruined our chance at a relationship and sent your reputation on the path for failure." She drew the covers up closer around them, softly sobbing into them.

"No, no, no," Georg said, pulling the covers down and softly kissing her hands. "You mustn't think that Maria; you did nothing wrong. Werner thought it was hysterical, and nobody will ever openly disagree with him. And you can knock armour over at every banquet we attend and in my mind, it won't affect our relationship at all."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "And besides, Fraulein," he added mischievously. "My reputation went straight down the tubes the second I asked you to marry me. But I'm with you, and that makes up for it a hundred times over."

"I liked their children," Maria said, quickly trying to change the subject. Although Georg's words had reassured her, she didn't want to dwell on the events of the ball yesterday.

"Yes," he mused. "Rupert is the same age as Louisa and Martina is Brigitta's age."

"Which would explain why they were so impatient to know how they were," Maria said. "As I recall, Louisa called Rupert 'dreamy'."

"Dear God," he cried. "Is my second oldest daughter obsessed with boys too now?"

"I'm afraid so Captain," she giggled.

He smiled.

* * *

After Georg making it quite plain to her that he didn't have any issues with her behaviour last night, Maria felt that she didn't mind retelling the story to the children and Max at breakfast.

Which is exactly what she did. Kurt thought it was hilarious, Max, Marta and Gretl laughed merrily and Friedrich and the older girls chuckled softly. And knowing that they too, didn't mind her actions, made Maria feel all the more comfortable in her new family.

"So what happened then?" asked Louisa.

"Tell us," pressed Friedrich.

And so she did, recounting how she proceeded to sit down and enjoy the rest of the meal with the other party guests. The children, particularly the boys were hoping for a more intense story from there on, but nevertheless, accepted what Maria had said.

* * *

When breakfast had finished and the children were off at their lessons, Maria went up to her bedroom, where Frau Schmidt reminded her that she and Liesl had appointment that afternoon at the tailors.

Knowing exactly what that meant, she blushed slightly, but she thanked Frau Schmidt, confirming that she and Liesl would both be ready to leave as soon as lunch was over.

Liesl hadn't forgotten. Ever since her governess had asked her to be her maid of honour, Liesl could not stop thinking about the wedding. That is – unless she was thinking about Rolfe. But she had found that ever since the news of the wedding, she had been thinking about Rolfe much less often.

Naturally, as lunch had concluded Liesl had bounced out of her seat and with a quick kiss on her father's cheek had rushed out of the room. Maria found her standing by the door in the foyer looking impatient.

"Okay, okay, calm down Liesl," she said, smiling. "The wedding isn't for another two weeks. We have plenty of time to get there."

Liesl laughed, and then the two of them headed out the door.

* * *

"Is that really me?" Maria gasped as surveyed her reflection in the large oval mirror in the tailor's shop. Being fitted for her wedding dress made her extremely conscious of the fact that she would be walking down the aisle in a fortnight. Standing here in this magnificent gown, she didn't just feel like a princess; she felt like an angel.

"Yes, it is," breathed Liesl, unable to keep the smile out of her voice. "And you look amazing."

Maria couldn't disagree with her there. Indeed, wearing this dress made her look like a completely different person. The silver-white dress was made of satin had a tight bodice, high neck and long sleeves, before falling to the floor in a full, shiny skirt. She wasn't wearing her veil yet, but even without that, Maria found it hard to believe that the woman staring back at her was the same girl who had arrived at the von Trapp villa a mere two months ago, dressed in a dress that even the poor didn't want. But glancing over to her hand and seeing her engagement ring, she knew it was all true. She would marry Captain Georg von Trapp in a mere two weeks.

She looked sideways at Liesl, who was standing in front of another mirror, having the hem of her maid of honour dress pinned up. "You look lovely too, Liesl."

"Indeed," said the seamstress, as she stuck another pin in the dress. "A real beauty. Fellows will fall in line to dance with you."

Liesl giggled, her cheeks turning rosy. Maria guessed that it had something to do with Rolfe. But she had no doubt that (much to Georg's displeasure); there would be guests at the wedding asking his children to dance. The girls would wear long white dresses, all slightly different, while Friedrich and Kurt would be wearing trachts and lodens.

"I never imagined Captain von Trapp to ever remarry," said the seamstress working on Maria's gown. "Agathe's death really knocked him hard."

"I agree," said her colleague. She glanced up at Maria. "He seems like a completely new man now that he's met you."

Now it was Maria's turn to blush. "Thank you," she said. "I'm so grateful I met him."

* * *

**Thanks to the wonderful members on TSOM Fanfiction who helped me with the despcription for Maria's wedding dress. I hope you're all enjoying it.**


	8. Chapter 8

The von Trapp household was in a complete flurry in the week leading up to the wedding. Every day it seemed as though either Maria or Georg, or both of them had some prior engagement to make sure that everything would be perfect.

Friedrich and Kurt were getting incredibly bored and fed up with the endless chatter of guest lists and place settings and flower arrangements; fortunately Max was able to keep them occupied (for the most part) with games and stories. On the other hand, the girls could not get enough of it. At any given moment, all five of them would be following Maria around like she was the Pied Piper, the younger girls looking up at her as if they were in the presence of royalty and the older three looking on as though it was the wedding of their best friend.

* * *

Then, the day before the wedding, after a particularly hectic morning of finalising the menu for the reception, Maria decided that she needed to make one final trip up to her mountain. She needed time to be alone with her thoughts and process all that was happening.

And that was how, less than twenty-four hours before she was to walk down the aisle, Maria found herself once again, at the top of the Untersburg, which, like before seemed to be leading her higher and higher like it wanted her to go right through the clouds with it.

As she waltzed around the field, she could hardly believe that she had done exactly what she was doing now only two months ago. Whole lifetimes seemed to have passed in those short eight weeks. Back then, she had had only one dream and now everything had changed so dramatically that half the time she needed to remind herself that this was all true, and she hadn't just imagined it. And although her life now was as different as it could possibly be from her life two months ago, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

She didn't know how long she stayed up there, running across the green meadows like she had done so many times before. She had a song in her heart, begging to be let out into the open. So that's exactly what she did; she sang. She sang because she finally found a place she belonged, sung because she had discovered the life she was born to live. But more than anything, she sang because she loved it.

It was only when the sun began it's descent over the western horizon that Maria noticed just how long she had been up here, off in her own little fantasy land. And, just like on that fateful day that changed the course of her life forever, she remembered that she did have somewhere that she needed to be, and she was quickly racing off down the hill toward the train.

* * *

She arrived back at the villa five minutes before Franz rang the dinner bell; leaving her just enough time to change her dress and freshen up. She changed into her blue and white floral patterned dress; the one she had worn when she danced the Laendler with Georg. She hadn't worn it since that night. It seemed appropriate for the eve of her wedding.

Maria and Georg had decided that Maria should spend the night before the wedding at the Abbey and the children were all sad at the fact that their governess was leaving them again, even if it was only for one night.

* * *

After dinner was over, as if to prove, to Marta and Gretl if no one else, that she was not leaving for good, Maria tucked each of the children into bed. Well all except Liesl, who wasn't in the girls' bedroom.

She was about to abandon the plan, thinking Liesl was much too old to be tucked into bed; after all, Liesl herself had said she didn't need a governess. But when she arrived back at her bedroom, to collect her overnight bag before Georg drove her to the Abbey, who should she find waiting outside her door but Liesl.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Liesl?" she teased.

"I'm sixteen, I'm not a child anymore," Liesl said jokingly. "Anyway, I wanted to make sure you got this before you left." And with that, she pulled a sparkling diamond bracelet from out behind her back.

"Every bride needs something borrowed, right?"

Maria had tears in her eyes as she carefully took the bracelet from Liesl. "It's beautiful," she cried. "Thank you so much."

Liesl simply smiled and headed off down the corridor to the girls' bedroom.

* * *

Georg was waiting for Maria at the bottom the staircase when she came down clutching her bag. She hadn't packed much; just her nightgown, her toothbrush and her hair brush. Her wedding dress had already been sent to the Abbey.

"I'm going to miss you tonight, you know," Georg told her. "But, I figured, since I do have an entire month long honeymoon to spend alone with you, I can put up with this."

Maria simply blushed. "You still haven't told me where we're going," she said.

"Yes, well, I intend to keep that fact a secret until tomorrow, darling," he smiled.

"Well, I suppose if you can deal with one night alone from me, I can wait until tomorrow to discover our honeymoon destination," she said. "I'm going to miss you tonight, too," she added. "More than you know."

* * *

They were both very quiet during the short drive through the streets of Salzburg. For most of the time, Maria was lost in thought, staring out into the night sky, glittering with it's thousand of diamond stars and the full moon shining brightly like an enormous glistening pearl.

It seemed like only seconds had passed when Georg parked the car right outside the Abbey. Maria was nervous about returning back here, although she couldn't explain quite why. But when she looked through the gates and saw everybody waiting for her, her fears immediately dissolved.

After a quiet greeting to the Sisters, she grabbed her bag and slipped inside, before turning back to face Georg. She knew it would be inappropriate to give him a kiss here, so she settled for clasping his hand through the bars of the gate and gazing into his eyes. She tried to send a message to him through her expression; a message that screamed 'I love you.'

Georg nodded ever so slightly as he clutched Maria's hand. He had read her message loud and clear and was trying to reciprocate it.

"See you tomorrow," he said softly, before releasing his grasp on her hand and heading back to the car, before driving home.

* * *

The Sisters led Maria back to the tiny bedroom that she had occupied while living here. After a tear-filled goodnight to the Sisters, Maria was left alone. Her wedding dress was hanging on the door of the old oak wardrobe in the corner of the room.

After running her hands across it's shining fabric, burying her face in the skirt and relishing in everything that this one garment represented, she set her bag on the bed, ready to unpack it. It was then that she noticed the package lying on the bed. Maria immediately recognised the handwriting as belonging to The Reverend Mother.

_Maria_, it read.

_This is a gift from all of us here at the Abbey. We all hope that whatever happens in your life, you will approach with the amazing spirit we all know you possess. We wish you every happiness in the life you have chosen._

_God be with,_

_The Reverend Mother and the Sisters_

Upon opening the package, Maria found a pair of powder-blue stockings, with a pattern of flowers in the lace. 'Something blue,' she thought. This was why Maria loved the Sisters of Nonnberg so much; because they cared as much about others happiness as their own. Overcome with joy, Maria got ready for bed, said her prayers and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be, without a doubt, the biggest day of her life, and she wanted to make sure she had plenty of rest.

* * *

The morning of the wedding seemed to indicate a perfect day. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was a clear, bright blue, with a few fluffy white clouds scattered here and there.

Georg woke up smiling. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time, and so he did something he hadn't done since the day after he asked Maria to marry him, and certainly never before that; still wearing his pyjamas, he went to wake the children up.

He wasn't at all surprised to find they were already awake, and raring to get on with the day though. He greeted them all cheerfully, kissing the little ones on the forehead and slapping the boys jokingly on the back. Since they were going to the Abbey for the wedding straight after breakfast, he even told the children they could come down for breakfast in their nightclothes, and with huge grins on their faces; all seven of them skipped out of their bedrooms and followed Georg downstairs to the dining room.

After breakfast, Louisa and Brigitta went off to get dressed with Frau Schmidt's assistance, Max took care of the boys and Liesl took Marta and Gretl upstairs to get ready. When all the children had disappeared, Georg returned to his bedroom to get ready himself.

* * *

Maria latched the clasp of her old golden locket and let it fall down onto her neck. It was hidden behind the high neckline of her wedding dress, but Maria didn't care. Simply having it there, cool against her skin made her feel at ease.

She moved her hand up to touch her cheek, hearing Liesl's bracelet tinkle as she did so. She could hardly believe that the reflection in the mirror really belonged to her. She had never seen anyone so elegant or beautiful. The fact it was her seemed to conflict with what she was seeing.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Maria turned around to find Sister Margaretta standing there, smiling at here.

"Are you ready, Maria?" she asked. "It's time,"

* * *

**Okay, we all know what happens next. Which I'm sorry to say, means the next chapter will be the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took forever to get posted. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker than this one was. And I love all the reviews/faves/follows etc. Thanks a million. **


	9. Chapter 9

Maria could hear the sound of bells pealing madly as she felt her shimmering veil being lifted onto her head. And they weren't just any bells. They were wedding bells. Wedding bells meant for her.

She walked carefully down the stairs to where the Reverend Mother and the other Sisters were waiting and knelt before them. Though she may have given up her life at the Abbey, Maria had not lost her faith, and she was determined for her wedding to reflect that. Just as the Reverend Mother had said; loving Georg didn't mean she couldn't, or didn't still love God.

The bells still rang as loudly as ever as Maria passed out the door and toward the chapel, with all the nuns following in her wake; as though she was leading a parade. And in a sense, she was.

As they inched ever closer, she could hear the loud strains of an organ. When they arrived at the gate, Maria stood back, allowing the Reverend Mother to unlock them. And who should be waiting right behind the gate? None other than Liesl, Marta and Gretl, all looking beautiful in their white dresses, with wreaths perched atop their heads and the younger two holding dainty wicker baskets full of flower petals.

Liesl passed her the bouquet and Maria smiled, inhaling the sweet smell of roses and edelweiss as the sixteen year old gathered up her train. She turned back and smiled through the gate at the Reverend Mother and the Sisters. They were the only home, the only family she had had for the past four years. And even though she now saw the children and Georg as her family, the Abbey would forever hold a special place in her heart.

Liesl hurried the girls off down the aisle and, after exchanging a smile with her soon-to-be mother, headed off down the aisle herself.

With one final, deep breath, Maria gripped her bouquet even tighter and looked up, ready to walk down the aisle.

* * *

The second they locked eyes, their gazes never moved. It seemed to Georg that she only got more beautiful as the days flew by. And now dressed in her beautiful satin gown with a laurel wreath atop her head, she looked like his saviour; the angel he needed to kiss his cares away.

He was dressed in his full navy attire, adorned with medals; his buttons so shiny he could see his face in them; his hat tucked under his arm. He hadn't worn this since Agathe was alive. Wearing it now, he felt ready to turn over a new leaf.

He watched as Maria slowly glided up the aisle. Her head was held high; he could see that she was ready to take this step.

* * *

The bells were still ringing in her ears as Maria took slow, even steps towards her Captain. 'A bell is no bell 'til you ring it,' she thought as she walked. More than anything he wished she could tear off her veil, drop her bouquet and run like she'd never run before; run full-tilt up the aisle and be with him that very second. But she knew she couldn't. In just a few moments, she would be with Georg and wouldn't have to put up with anymore waiting.

As she continued, she heard a chorus of voices that could only belong to the nuns begin singing. A song about her! If she hadn't been so focused on walking down the aisle correctly, she would've laughed. Instead the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. 'A song is no song 'til you sing it' she decided.

* * *

Georg looked up as she continued her journey down aisle, smiling briefly during the nuns' song about his bride. He was sure he couldn't be the only one that felt it was taking forever. But he knew you had to be patient with these things. He didn't move his gaze to look at his daughter until she had almost finished climbing the stairs, by which time he had to reach out his hand for Maria to take.

* * *

Maria took Georg's outstretched hand and let him lead her up to the altar, with Liesl and Max following behind. They all knelt before the bishop and after handing her bouquet to Liesl, approached the altar to exchange their wedding vows.

"Dearly beloved," began the bishop "We are gathered here today to join Captain Georg von Trapp and Maria Rainer in holy matrimony." He turned to Georg as the ring-bearer approached the altar.

"Georg von Trapp," he said. "Do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Georg said confidently, taking the ring from the pillow and sliding it onto Maria's fingers. It made her whole hand tingle and she became so caught up in the moment, she only half-heard what the bishop was saying.

"I do," she said dreamily, as she gazed into Georg's eyes. A split second later, she realised she wasn't holding the ring and she hastily retrieved it from the pillow and slid it onto Georg's finger.

The bishop nodded. "Then by the power vested in me by the church and our Lord Jesus Christ, I pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Maria's eyes shone like starlight as she leaned in to kiss her husband. _Her husband._

This feeling was more than wonderful. It was pure magic. For both of them.

* * *

After the ceremony had concluded the von Trapps and their guests headed off to the reception. Max, Liesl, Marta and Gretl accompanied Maria and Georg, since they were all part of the wedding party, while Franz would drive Louisa, Brigitta and the boys, along with Frau Schmidt to the restaurant.

Georg kept a tight grasp on his wife's hand the entire journey there. "The worst is over you know," he whispered in her ear at a quiet moment when the girls were occupied.

Maria wasn't quite sure that was the case. If her last high-society dinner party was anything to go by, who knows what could happen? Nevertheless, she smiled at Georg, gazing into his eyes; because she knew that no matter what happened, if he was right there next to her it would all be okay. In fact, it would be better than okay; it would be marvellous.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the restaurant, Frau Schmidt and Franz entered the building, while Louisa, Brigitta and the boys were left in the company of the rest of their family. Naturally, all the children were swarming all over their new mother, showering her with hugs and kisses. Even Liesl, who was trying her best to be very grown-up about the entire event found herself giving in and was joining her siblings in officially welcoming Maria into their family.

The butterflies had returned to Maria stomach as she and Georg were about to enter the dining room. She felt her knees go weak as she heard the muffled announcement of 'Captain and Baroness von Trapp', and Georg had to pull his hand away and wrap it around her waist instead, almost assisting her in taking her first step into the room.

The sheer size of the room was what Maria noticed first; the ballroom back at the villa was large, but this room was something else altogether. She suspected the foyer, the ballroom and the courtyard could have fit easily into this room and there would still be space left over.

The second thing that caught her attention was how many people were there. Back at the Abbey during the ceremony she hadn't noticed anyone except Georg. Now she was able to see just how many people who had come to the wedding. Werner and Johanna were there with Rupert and Martina, Elisabeth and Karl were there with their children, and there were several other people she recognised from the Huber's ball but whose names failed her. However the majority of the people in the room were complete strangers; and yet they were smiling at her as if she were an old friend.

* * *

She let Georg lead her up to the high table, where Liesl and Max were already seated, with two chairs separating them. Slowly, Georg pulled her chair out and Maria took her seat between him and Liesl. Sitting next to Liesl were Marta and Gretl and on the next table, which was placed at a right angle to the high table were Brigitta, Louisa and the boys. Georg had insisted that this was the layout that would be used. It wasn't exactly orthodox, but his new wife was the furthest thing from conventional possible, and he knew his family wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

After the meal, Georg gently took Maria's hand and led her onto the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. As they waltzed lazily around the room, the rest of the guest left their seats to join them, but Maria barely noticed. Her gaze was fixed on Georg's face and tears were welling in her eyes.

She saw Georg was smiling, but his eyes seemed to be looking out over the top of her head.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Look," he indicated with a slight nod. Maria turned her head and had to stop herself from bursting into laughter at the sight that met her eyes. Liesl and Friedrich were playfully slow-dancing, while Louisa, Marta and Gretl were doing a ring-around-the-rosies type dance. Brigitta had stolen away to a corner of the room and had her head buried in a book. Kurt was standing awkwardly up near the high table rubbing his stomach.

"I could get used to this," she said, turning back to him.

"I certainly hope so," said Georg as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

When the reception ended, all the wedding guests exited the restaurant to see the newlyweds off on their honeymoon. Maria still didn't know where Georg was taking her, but she couldn't stop beaming as Georg led her towards the waiting car. He opened the door and she slipped inside.

The second Georg entered the back seat, his mouth was on hers. Maria wrapped her arm around his neck, causing her white fur hat to fall off her head and onto the seat. But she didn't care. Normally she would have been uncomfortable in an outfit like the emerald green suit dress she was wearing, but here with Georg she didn't notice at all.

The car sped off down the road and Georg broke the kiss. Maria shot him a questioning gaze. "I need to show you something," he explained, extracting two tickets from his jacket pocket and handing them to her.

When Maria saw the destination she gasped. "Paris," she cried. "We're going to Paris?"

"Mmm hmm," Georg said, allowing her to lean into his embrace. "Happy wedding day, Baroness von Trapp."

Maria looked up at her husband and smiled. 'Love isn't love 'til you give it away' she decided.

And she had given her love away to just the right person.

* * *

**Well this is it my friends. It's all over (I feel a little sad truthfully). I hope you have all got as much enjoyment from reading this as I got from writing it. (And yes, I just had to put in some more 'Darling Lili' references). Thank you so much for the comments/favourites/follows etc. They make my day. And though it may be over, never fear; for as long as I am writing fanfiction I will be writing 'Sound of Music' fanfiction. And now I guess there's only one thing left to say:**

**So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen goodbye. **


End file.
